Schools Out!
by apracot
Summary: What happens when four of the BAU's kids are in the same class?... Trouble. Read and Rate H/P JJ/Will G/Kevin R/Austin.


Ok so this is my first story so please be kind!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds because if I did I wouldn't need to be writing this.

This actually did happen to me and my cousins when we were ten so it's not as farfetched as you all may think!! =)

* * *

Emily put down her cup of coffee and answered the phone on her desk which had just begun to ring. At the same time JJ, Reid and Garcia picked up their phones and began having a similar conversation to the one Emily was having. There phone calls all ended at the same time and a now annoyed JJ, Garcia and Reid picked back up their phones to make a call to their other halves.

Emily, who was also pretty pissed off, turned her chair so it was facing the break room and sent a death glare to her husband who was walking out of there with a cup of coffee talking to Dave. Dave was first to notice the "if looks could kill you'd be dead right now" look that was being shot at him and since he knew he'd done nothing to piss of Emily - he knew not to do that if he liked all parts of his anatomy the way it was - he nudged the man beside him and pointed to her.

Aaron Hotchner gulped nervously. He wasn't normally scared – he faced some of the sickest people in the world for a living – and it was certainly rare that he would get scared by a glare – I mean he had written the book on death glares – but right now none of that mattered because the woman sending him that glare was not only in a bad mood but she was his wife for seven years and because of that he knew not to mess with her.

After getting a "it was nice knowing you" look from Morgan who was sitting at his desk watching the scene unfold from a safe distance with a smirk across his face, and a "I'm off to organise your funeral" pat on the back from Dave he slowly made his way over to his wife's desk.

"Um... Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked wringing his hands and wishing he could sink into the ground.

"Do I look ok?" she asked but continued before he'd had a chance to answer. "Your daughter has gotten herself into trouble AGAIN and we've been called in to sort it."

"My daughter? So she's your daughter hen she gets A's on tests and mine when she's in trouble?"

"Exactly" she said sticking out her tongue at him at the same time.

Aaron sighed, relived that she no longer wanted his head on a stick. Their daughter Jess was always in trouble for something, and yes him was mad but from the looks his wife had been shooting him he thought she might have killed someone. "What did she do this time?"

Emily snorted. "What she always does... get in trouble with her cousins."

Aaron sighed again. It still amazed him to this day how JJ, Garcia, Austin and Emily had all managed to get pregnant within six months of each other. Now their kids, Jess, who was his and Emily's, Amber, who was JJ and Will's, Calvin, who was Garcia and Kevin's and Noah, who was Reid and Austin's were all in the same class as each other and caused trouble at every opportunity.

Just then there was a loud bang heard from Garcia's office followed by another bang that made the glass in the BAU doors shake, as Garcia stormed in looking like she was ready to kill someone. This was followed by JJ coming out of her office looking angry, yet when she say Garcia her face quickly changed to one of fear just like the rest of the face's in the BAU. If Aaron Hotchner thought dealing with his wife was bad he knew it was nothing like dealing with an eight months pregnant Penelope Garcia. It was then that a very worried looking Kevin came through the door and everyone in the bullpen thanked god they weren't him.

"You said to come quick, is there something wrong with the baby" he said the second he caught his breath not noticing the looks of pity he was getting from most of the room.

"Yes there is something wrong, the baby is going to be born an only child because I'm about to kill our son." She hissed.

At this Kevin looked up puzzled. As he did Austin and Will came through the door and the whole room could see the logs in his brain turning before he put two and two together and figured out that the school had called again.

"Oh... right, well do we have to go in and see the teacher?"

"Yes we do so let's go before there's an inquiry as to why out technical analyst killed another FBI analyst in the middle of the BAU" Hotch said "and why no one was brave enough to stop her" he added under his breath so only Emily could hear him.

"Hey is it ok you pick the kids up from pre-school Morgan?" Emily asked as she walked past his desk.

"Yea sure and I'll take them to the school then, so they can meet you there because I've got all my work done for today."

"I'll go with Morgan to, I need to see what my grandkids done this time" said Rossi. All the teams kids had called him Grandpa Dave even though he had tried to convince them to all him Uncle Dave for the first four years of there lives'.

"Yea me and Austin need to get the twins as well" said Reid.

"Ok then people we all leave now and meet at the school in half an hour" said Hotch before catching up with his wife and walking out of the bullpen.

Twenty minutes later Hotch and Emily pulled up outside Green leaves Elementary school. Two minutes later JJ and Will pulled into the parking space to the right of theirs and Garcia and Kevin pulled into the one to the left. They all got out of the car but decides to wait until the rest of the team came to go in. They didn't have to wait long as Reid and Austin pulled up five minutes later followed by Rossi and Morgan.

Hotch went over to Morgan and Rossi's SUV to get their son Zeke out of the car and JJ followed him to get her daughter Eve out as well. Emily went to help Reid and Austin get the twins out of the car. They were only eight months old so it was quite a difficult task. Austin held Nikita and Emily held her godson Finn as Reid struggled to get the push chair out of the car.

"You know for a genius you're not that smart" Morgan called when he seen Reid struggling.

"Shut up Morgan" Reid muttered.

"People listen up, we're going to go in there get told why our kids are in trouble and get back out, do I make myself clear?" ordered Hotch.

"Aaron, sweetheart this isn't a raid on an Unsub there's no need to go military on us." Emily said.

"Yes there is, there's a game on that I want to watch and it's starting in an hour!" At this all the men bar Reid nodded in agreement and all the women rolled their eyes as they made their way across the car park to the school.

To any teachers or students looking out as they made their way through the corridor they would have looked strange. All of them were wearing suits bar Garcia who was wearing a bright pink dress with yellow polka dots and yellow heels, and Will, Kevin and Austin who were wearing more casual clothes. As well was the fact that six of them were carrying guns and there was four children under the age of four with them.

When they reached the principal's office they were greeted by their four kids sitting outside it looking like sitting there was the most normal thing in the world.

"Jessica Hailey Hotchner," Emily said, using her daughters full name to show how mad she was "what the hell have you lot done this time?!"

"I think I can answer that for you Mrs Hotchner" said the voice of the fourth grade teacher Mrs Young, who as standing in the doorway to the principal's office.

"Ah, Mrs Young sorry in advance for whatever the kids have done this time but we're here to see the principal." Hotch said, knowing only too well that it was best not to deal with the kids teacher as she had hated them since they first came into her class and decided to throw a paper plane around the room when they thought she wasn't looking.

"Well I hate to disappoint you Mr Hotchner but Mr Truman has taken the week of and left me in charge so I'll be dealing with your kids today." Hen that was said Hotch was sure he heard one of the team say "oh shit" under their breaths.

"If everyone who has a child here please step into the office, and the rest of you" she looked at Morgan and Rossi "can stay out here and wait with the children.

They all made their way into the office and took their places around the large desk. Garcia and Austin both sat in the chairs and the rest stood as Mrs Young walked around and sat in the big leather chair on the other side of the desk.

"Are you going to tell us why we were all called in here?" JJ asked using her best media voice to sound polite even though the profilers in the room could tell from the way she had her hands in a fist she was pretty angry.

"Yes of course, today in class while I was teaching, Calvin started to blow his nose." There was then a silence as they waited for her to continue but it never came.

"And?" Will prompted looking confused.

"And Mr LaMontagne when I started to give out to him your daughter Amber, along with Noah and Jessica started to laugh."

"Excuse me?" said Emily, thinking this as some sort of joke.

"They started laughing so I banned Calvin from blowing his nose in class again and I am here to discuss with you the best way of dealing with the rest of the children."

There was a moment of acward silence in the room, Mrs Young waiting for the parents to realise the seriousness of the situation and the rest of the room waiting for a film crew to jump out and say this was a big joke. Neither got what they wanted and it was Garcia who broke the silence.

"You dragged us from work all the way down to this damn school to tell us that my son has a runny nose!" she said, her voice rising until by the end of the sentence she was shouting. "Did you not notice that I'm eight months pregnant yet you still think that my son blowing his nose in class is enough to call me down here for? So help me god if I go into labour because of this it will be YOU delivering the baby and don't think I'm joking because I'm not!"

It was then that Kevin plucked up the courage to put his hand on his wife's arm to try and calm her down before she really did go into labour. Mrs Young looked as if she'd just been slapped across the face and took a moment to compose herself before she spoke again.

"W-w-well now, um... now that you put it like that I' um... guess it was a little foolish of me" she stammered not wanting to anger the woman who looked as if she was about to grab one of her friends gun's.

"Right then I think we can go now." Said Hotch looking around the room.

"Yea I guess your right" said Will clapping his hands together and looking round the room as well.

There was silence until they got to the car park again, everyone was afraid Garcia would burst at any second and no one wanted to be the person to do that. Even Rossi, Morgan and the kids were quit as they had been sitting outside and heard everything that went on in the room.

"Well that went well" Reid said only half joking.

"Better than how those meetings normally go anyway" Said Austin.

"So are we in trouble?" Jess asked. The adults all looked at each other before Emily answered.

"No honey you aren't in trouble its, ok this time."

"Right" said Morgan "This gives us just enough time to pick Henry and Jack up from school before the game starts. I'll meet you all at Hotch and Emily's house in half an hour."

"Whoa, since when am I hosting a game night?" said Emily.

"Well we had it at Will and JJ's place last time, Reid and Austin has the Twins and Garcia's pregnant so it wouldn't be fair on her." Rossi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't argue with that logic Em, believe me I've tried" Said JJ.

"Oh don't worry I won't because once Garcia's baby makes a long overdue appearance we're having a girls night and the men aren't allowed to argue with us on that."

"Now that sounds like fun" Said Austin with a grin.

"Yes getting this baby out does sound fun." Said Garcia.

With that they all got back into their cars and left in different directions, glad that today's drama hadn't been all bad news.

* * *

The End.

Ok so for those of you who didn't really follow (because even I didn't for some of it) here are the kids and their ages:

Hotch and Emily's: Jack (16), Jessica (10) and Zeke (4).

JJ and Will's: Henry (12/13), Amber (10) and Eve (4).

Garcia's and Kevin's: Calvin (10) and baby on the way.

Reid and Austin: Noah (10) and twins Nikita and Finn (8 months)

Please tell me what you thought, criticism will be listened to as long as its constructive.


End file.
